1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus for performing image restoration and filtering based on ultrasound image analysis, and a control method of the ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus irradiates ultrasonic waves to the inside of an object at the surface of the object, and receives echo ultrasonic waves reflected from the object so as to produce section images about soft tissue of the object or images about blood vessels of the object based on the echo ultrasonic waves, thereby providing information about the object.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus has advantages in that the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is a compact, low-priced apparatus and has non-invasive and nondestructive properties, compared to other medical imaging apparatuses, such as an X-ray imaging apparatus, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus. Due to these advantages, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is widely used to diagnose the heart, abdomen, urinary organs, uterus, etc.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus uses a probe for generating ultrasonic waves in order to acquire an ultrasound image of an object. The probe includes one or more transducers so that each transducer transmits ultrasonic waves to an object and receives echo ultrasonic waves reflected from the object. In order to compensate for time differences with which the echo ultrasonic waves have been received by the transducers, beamforming is performed. The ultrasonic imaging apparatus produces an ultrasound image of the object based on signals subject to beamforming.